a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to systems for creating commercial software and more particularly to high-volume manufacturing systems that create compact discs through a closed-loop process.
b. Description of the Background
Compact discs containing read only memory (CD-ROM or CD's) are used to distribute large amounts of data and large software packages quickly, easily and inexpensively. Once a software package has been created and tested, it is copied onto a CD for distribution. The CD can then be loaded into a computer, and the software on the CD can be used by the computer.
The process for marrying the artwork and data files into a production master file that manufactures CD's contains a number of opportunities to damage the software and data files. Each entity involved in the process of examining the software and data files may unknowingly corrupt them, resulting in errors that may appear on subsequent versions of the files including the master CD and master job file. Such errors may not be noticed until testing of a prospective master CD and can potentially corrupt all subsequent copies of the file that was originally corrupted. This may require creation of a new master CD or, depending on the level of severity, completely purging all old copies and starting over, even though part of the intended material is correct.
The manufacturing process itself may also damage the master CD. Machines and media used for manufacturing may fall out of tolerance or be damaged resulting in the production of corrupt disks, even though the master files are correct. Even after a master CD is created, each entity that touches it may unknowingly corrupt it, resulting in damage to the master CD. Typically, manufacturing processes use buffer inventory to fill order requirements. However, the combination of frequent software updates and stockpiling inventory may cause economic losses due to inventory carrying related costs or obsolescence.
It would therefore be advantageous to create a process of manufacturing CD's that minimizes opportunities for corruption of the files before they are mastered, thus ensuring that all files on all CD's are functional duplicates of the master. It would also be advantageous if such a process could minimize opportunities to damage a master CD and ensure that a newly created CD is free from defects and in an internationally standardized ISO format that is readable by other computers. It would further be advantageous if the process includes just-in-time processes that allow manufacturers to create only as many CD's as can be readily distributed.